Malady of mortality
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: He contemplates the little boy lying asleep on the blankets at his feet. It did not take more than a second to think about the pros and cons of taking the sleeping baby. "Seems is going to be you and me, little wizard".
1. Prologue

**Title:** "Malady of mortality". The vampire Lestat.

**Summary:** He contemplates the little boy lying asleep on the blankets at his feet. It did not take more than a second to think about the pros and cons of taking the sleeping baby. _"Seems is going to be you and me, little wizard"._

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. Vampire Diaries belongs to a lot of people in CW and Harry Potter to the Queen Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if I made grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. (I'm looking for a Beta… Someone?)

* * *

**Prologue**

_November 1st 1991_

Niklaus observed as the eccentric old man, the animagus woman and the giant left the little savior of the Wizarding World in the door number 4 Privet Drive.

He suppressed a growl to the negligence of who was supposed to be the greatest wizard of his time. _Good luck, Harry?_

He approached the small bundle of blankets when was sure that wizards were gone, just thinking how lucky he was. Klaus had stayed away from the last war that crossed the wizarding world, but that did not mean he had not kept an eye on it. There was too much at stake. An opportunity to show his place in the world.

Tom Riddle was charismatic, able to obtain the support of the darkest creatures. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord, had grounds for his claims, but the man was a megalomaniac. And that was saying a lot, considering who _he_ was. _An original_.

Klaus was far from impressed by the promise of better rights in the wizarding world. He had lived a thousand years and those thousand years the magical community had never accepted vampires, why would it now? Tom Riddle was going to use his specie as minions and then discard them. A few simple words here and there, it was all he needed to maintain the neutrality of the vampires for the past 11 years.

It had not been difficult to get information from the Death Eaters; after all he was a myth in a legend world. Even in the wizarding world was shallow information about the vampires and had even less of the originals... he still decided not to get involved. He had other _priorities_.

Klaus took carefully the letter that little Harry Potter kept closed in his hand, to not wake up him... Lord Voldemort fallen by the little wizard, blood wards for protection. Hogwarts...

He contemplates the little boy lying asleep on the blankets at his feet. It did not take more than a second to think about the pros and cons of taking the sleeping baby. _"Seems is going to be you and me, little wizard"._


	2. Games

**Title:** "Malady of mortality".

**Summary:** He contemplates the little boy lying asleep on the blankets at his feet. It did not take more than a second to think about the pros and cons of taking the sleeping baby. "Seems is going to be you and me, little wizard".

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. Vampire Diaries belongs to a lot of people in CW and Harry Potter to the Queen Rowling.

**Warnings: **I'm sorry if I made grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. (I'm looking for a Beta… Someone?)

**Author's Note:** Holy Harry Potter! Wow guys, I never think this will be your response to this history, I will respond the reviews en a little while.

So, yes, the history is sit 10 years later than the original Harry Potter, I forgot put it before.

Why the letter was addressed as if Harry lived with the Dursleys will be explained later. But come on, we're talking about Klaus, the hybrid certainly has his ways.

The story will focus on the world of Harry Potter, so much later others originals will appear. And well, Klaus, basically want power. Thank you for read.

PS: I am not very religious, but apocalypse was what fit better. I'm sorry if I offend someone.

* * *

**Malady of mortality: Games**

_"Behold, I am coming soon. I bring with me the recompense I will give to each according to his deeds."_

Apocalypse 22:12

* * *

For the distinguished residents of Belgravia was normal to get new neighbours, since the district was one of the richest in the world, several new billionaires buying a house there to show refinement which lacked them. And that was demonstrated a few weeks later, the residences were put for sale because the new money does not fit in that aristocratic area. So when a handsome Klaus and his young son Henry Mikaelson moved to late May, the residents did not heed.

For all those who saw the number 7 Belgrave Square, it might seem the typical old money house, this a euphemism, considering that the homeowner had a fortune of more than a thousand years, and he was a vampire.

And not just one simple vampire; was an _original_. Niklaus Mikaelson was even more special than the rest of the originals, because he was a _hybrid_. His biological father was a werewolf, and then was transformed into a creature of the night by his mother, through black magic over a thousand years ago.

Henry Mikaelson on the other hand, was probably even more special. Henry was a wizard. When he was 15 months had defeated one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history, in addition the only one to survive the Killing Curse and was now known as The Boy Who Lived in the wizarding world.

But it was a good thing that everyone thought that the Mikaelson were normal old money, that was the point after all, it was human nature to fear the unknown. And everyone would freak out if they found the letter that was in hand of the perfect little Henry.

He ran his fingers through the emeralds words; his expected letter had arrived that day as urgent package from Aunt Petunia.

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom.

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Sigh resisting the urge to open it, but he wanted to open it with his _father_ there. Since Henry can remember, Klaus had told him everything: his real name was Harry James Potter and was a wizard; a dark wizard, who apparently he had defeated as a baby, had killed his biological parents. But that Klaus was not his biological father didn't mean he wasn't for him, but Harry never had said to him.

Sure, he also knew that Klaus had taken him from the door 4 Privet Drive when Albus Dumbledore had left him there to be take care by his aunt. Klaus had told it was very easy for him to know where he was and that it would be even easier for the Death Eaters, and that was the reason he took him under his wing.

Harry also knows that there must be an ultra-motive because Klaus took him, because in all the years that had passed by his side, if anything he learned is that the man never did anything without thinking. He suppressed a shudder at the memory as he had learned that his guardian was a _vampire_.

.

_A 7 years old Henry was having nightmares with the green light and the woman screaming. Of course, didn't helped to know that it was his mother who screamed and least know that were the memories of the night his parents were murdered._

_He knew could not go downstairs at night, Klaus had been very specific about that, but still Harry down the stairs, he wanted a glass of water. _

_"How is it possible that you can not locate him? It is October 31st today the spirits should have to help you". His father had shouted in the room. It was the first time he heard him so angry. There were three people besides his father in the living room, there was something about them that immediately made dislike him._

_"Klaus is not so easy..."_

_"You know how easy it is to do this?" And with that, his father had destroyed the woman's throat. Harry could not suppress a groan at the bloody scene he was witnessing._

"_Henry?" His father turned to the doorway in which he stood. "Did not say you do not go down the stairs at night?" Klaus's face covered in blood and fangs out was the scariest thing he had ever seen and the last thing Harry knew was back in his room. How was that possible? Magic, Harry could only guess, but he was grateful._

_"Henry, I'm coming..." Klaus's voice rang just outside the door just a second later. "I will not hurt you..." Harry watched in panic as the door handle turning, backing up to the wall he closed his eyes, waiting that at any moment Klaus entered with his face covered in blood ready to kill him, but nothing happened to his relief. "Kiddo, whatever you're doing, stop it. Open the door..."_

_He did not know what Klaus meant he wasn't doing anything... "Little Wizard, I will not hurt you. I promise. When I broke a promise?"_

_Harry wanted to talk, say anything to make Klaus go away, but could not. It did not help remember that man certainly had never broken any of his promises... yet. "Henry ... I'll be here until you want to talk, okay?"_

_"What if I do not want to talk about?" He whispered, not being sure if Klaus had heard it or not._

_"Then we stay quiet". Klaus responded startling him, it had to be a vampire's superpower. Harry didn't know how much time had passed with him curled up on one side of the bed watching the door, as thought about everything he knew about vampires. _

_"Henry?" Klaus' cautious voice through the door surprised him when he stood looking for a piece of wood. _

_"You ... you really stayed outside..." Harry stated quite surprised, turning his eyes to his watch on his bureau, were 4 am... It had spent 3 hours._

_"I told you I would be here"_

_"I know what you are... you are a vampire..." responds ignoring stated above._

_"You're far too smart for your own good" Harry is not sure if have heard a bit of pride in Klaus' voice. _

_"Yes, little wizard, I am and very old one. Could you open the door? I'll explain you everything."_

"_Are not you going to eat me?" _

"_No, little one. I promised not to hurt you". _

"_You need me, don't you?"_

_"We've talked about this Henry... it was better to bring you with me that let you in the door..." _

_"Is it because I'm a wizard? Because I'm famous?" Although more than questions, it rang statements. _

_"Harry..." Klaus rarely called him Harry._

_"Why did you kill the woman? Did she do something wrong?" _

_"Yes little wizard, she didn't her work..."_

"_Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends." Harry was quick to interrupt quoting Lord of the Rings. Since he can remember, has been a fan of Gandalf, because he was a wizard, just like him._

"_Killing is my nature. You cannot deny what you are, you have to accept and use to your advantage. She was not a saint, she knew what was the price of working for me"._

_"Are you mad with me because I found out you are a vampire?" _

_"No, I am because you disobeyed a clear order little wizard, but I understand. Did you have another nightmare?" _

_"Yes, the same as always..."_

_"Harry... I'm sorry about your parents... Would you open the door now? I will explain why had not said to you about my nature". And with that, Harry opened the door to find a completely clean Klaus, no trace of blood or fangs._

.

The sound of people coming to the house brought Harry back to reality, making it run down the stairs in search of his father. He stopped in the doorway of the living room when observed the Wiccans. There were no people who disliked more than the wiccans. The "servants of nature" watched him like he was the strangest creature in the world but above all, envied his power, the fact that his magic did not answered anyone except himself.

"Leave us," said Harry with all the authoritarianism that could raise someone who was raised by Klaus Mikaelson. Harry had to suppress rolling eyes to the irritation of the wiccans.

"Henry be nice" amusement in the voice of Klaus did not go unnoticed by anyone "Need something little one?" His father questioned without looking up from the papers he was reading.

"It's here". He said, as if that explained everything, which actually did. After all, they had moved to England for his imminent start of classes at Hogwarts. Harry watched with satisfaction as the gaze of his father pass him to the letter that was in his hand.

"Did not you hear? Leave us. I'll talk to you later." Klaus ordered with a particular brightness in his eyes still observing the letter. Harry didn't hide his smirk as wiccans reluctantly left the house, and he approached his father. "When it came?"

"At noon, Aunt Petunia just sent it when came to Privet Drive" Henry said as handed the letter to his father and sat beside him.

"You have not open it" Klaus said seeing the seal still closed, running his fingers through the coat of arms of the school.

"No, I wanted to do when you were here". Stated watching the emeralds words.

"Go ahead then", Klaus commented as returned the letter to him. Harry took the letter in his hands, it was a pity that the beautiful wax seal will be ruined when it opened. "Here, little wizard" Klaus delivered a letter opener. Harry had not even realized that time his father had stopped the chair, but things like that had become customary since he learned the nature of his father. Harry took a deep breath and finally opened the letter.

...

Klaus watched with fascination as his little wizard opened the letter from the famous school, Henry could be impassive on the outside but he could hear the drumming of his heart pounding his chest.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

He heard him recite aloud as watched his green eyes lit up more with every word he read. Klaus knew that this moment was inevitable, was what he had waited to start the game. But he never believed that the sense of loss would accompany that time. Nine and a half years is long enough to get used to someone. It was all Marcellus again.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Henry asked excitedly reflected in his enigmatic eyes.

"Will tomorrow, today it's too late to start everything, little wizard. We should write the confirmation letter to put in the mail"· Commented as he stirred the boy's raven hair and stopped to go to the study.

"Are we going to buy an owl too?" Asked the boy following him down the hall with the letter in hand.

"Of course kiddo, how are you going to send letters, if not?" Replied with amusement at the enthusiasm of the kid. While certainly, Henry was no longer a child.

Apart from the fact that the little wizard was taller than average height was about his age and very aristocratic features marked by his genetic inheritance; Henry had always been very mature. And he had a very firm idea about honour and loyalty. Very often Harry reminded him Elijah. Klaus blamed the love of the little wizard for Tolkien and not his way to raise him.

"Here, little wizard" said pulling out ink, parchment and pen from the shelf. Klaus watched as the boy wrote the reply to the letter, starting everything.

...

The morning for Henry Mikaelson consisted in watch his father takes possession of a body through the wiccan magic. As strange and disturbing as it sounds. But he understood that his father could not go free as a vampire without showing that he could walk through the sunlight, it would draw too much attention. Besides that wizards had an almost pathological aversion to non-human creatures. He had already lived even in places in Eastern Europe that were more open-minded in that aspect.

"Well Henry, let's go." He nodded; it was strange to see his father in the body of another person. Without more, one of the many minions led them to the Leaky Cauldron. He could barely contain his expression of wonder at the aspect medieval pub. "Just like the last 500 years", his father said watching the place. It had been easy to get used to the fact that Klaus had over thousand years; history has been Harry's anchor to take positively that fact.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron... My name is Tom, what can I do for you?" The old man caught the attention of Henry.

"We come to Diagon Alley", said his father, as he moved toward the bartender.

"Go ahead then" stated Tom " must be Muggle-born, had never seen you around here " Said the man while walked them to a small-enclosed courtyard.

"Half-blood actually, we have always lived abroad..."

"Ah, Durmstrang then..."

"Still a possibility..." Klaus declared seeing him sidelong. Henry had to suppress an eye roll. He was going to go to Hogwarts, no matter how much his father disliked Dumbledore.

"Oh Hogwarts is a wonderful young wizard" smiling man said, but only managed to scare him for its lack of teeth "Well, here it is: above three bricks, two horizontal and three hits with wand" explained the man as showed them how to do it.

Henry watched the bricks moved in to open a passage that led to a cobbled street. "I love magic. Thank you" he said as he followed his father through the cobbled street.

If Henry was honest with himself, Diagon Alley looked like the Grand Bazaar of Istanbul, but with magic items, a lot of magic items and many medieval others. There were many people, and it seems that many kids his age. It seemed everyone had gone to buy their things that day.

The first thing they did was go to Gringotts, the white building was the most impressive of all, and the rest of them seemed to have development around the bank.

It wasn't the first time Henry saw goblins, but it was the first time he saw them so close. "Good morning, we want to change the muggle money to magical". Klaus told a goblin that wasn't busy weighing rubies or diamonds.

"Very well, if you follow me" the goblin led them to one of the offices, with a sign currency in front.

"Gornuk, the men want to change muggle money".

"All right, sit" stated the goblin, pointing seats while the other goblin closed the door " At the moment the exchange rate is a galleon for 5 pounds. What is the amount you want to change?"

Henry watched as his father did the transactions and it was time to begin to reclaim his heritage. "What is the likelihood of opening the vault trusted of Harry Potter without the key?" his father asked, causing the goblin to see him on the forehead, where the scar was covered by muggle makeup.

"We need proof of identity to show that he really is Mr. Potter and if they so want, you could open vault with the key that has the spare bank. What happened to the key Mr. Dursley?"

"When Dumbledore left him, the old man no left anything". His father explained. It was ironic to believe that Klaus was Uncle Vernon, when the body was currently used by his father could not be more opposed to the fat man with a moustache.

"We perform the test here, and then visit the vault". Gornuk explained while was ordering some scrolls.

"Well Harry, will you do it? Although you know that there is _no need_ to do" His father asked him but he nodded.

Proof of identity was to pour some blood on a parchment, which showed that his name actually was _Henry James Potter_, heir to the noble and ancient house of Potter.

"I knew it, Harry is a very informal name for a heir from a noble house" His father said with amusement. They'd had this conversation hundreds of times _"Harry is short for Harold or Henry, but I prefer to call you Henry"_, had always said Klaus.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, would be directed to the manager of the Potter household bills to give you a new key, or if you want, replace it with a new lock."

Harry nodded to Gornuk, and this takes them to another goblin. At that instant Harry felt the pressure of the moment, what would make his life could change radically and the one from another man too.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I knew you was coming during the summer, I'm Bogrod your account manager. Tell me that I can do for you?"

"I want to change the key of my vault and a record of the properties." Henry said, knowing exactly what he had to say. He had many years planning this with his father. He had to let things take their course. What followed that was an explanation of his accounts, and management of the Potter vaults. Henry had always known he was heir to a noble house, but never dimensioned the amount of gold he had, of course, had grown up surrounded by luxuries and eccentricities thanks to Klaus, but now had its own accumulated wealth generation after generation of his _family_.

"What about my magical guardian?" He asked once Bogrod told him that he will assume lordship when entered the age of majority.

"Well, after the death of your parents, custody became to your godfather... Sirius Black... but since Mr. Black was imprisoned, Albus Dumbledore took that position" explained the goblin.

"_I want to see Sirius Black_" declared Henry after processing the words. That was the moment.

"Mr Potter, do not think it is prudent. Sirius Black was the right hand..."

"_I know_ that Sirius Black betrayed my parents, but I need to see him". Harry said in the best pure-blood voice of his repertoire, as he felt his father's eyes and the goblin on him.

"Very well then, Gringotts can arrange a meeting in Azkaban, if that's what you want Mr. Portter". The goblin said after watching him intently, trying to understand the head of a suicide child of ten years.

"I want everything to be as unobtrusive as possible, Albus Dumbledore can not be found out, if the man left me at my uncles 10 years ago and was never able to show himself, can not be expected to regard it as my guardian" declared and bitter tone not go unnoticed to anyone.

"It will be done, I'll contact you when the meeting is agreed to".

"No, I will personally come to the end of the week for details". Said standing from his chair and nodded to Bogrod.

"Very well, it's time to go", Klaus said as he stood from the chair.

"See you then gentlemen".

Harry could barely control his anger when they left the bank. He were going to see Sirius Black no matter what.


End file.
